


Not Easy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being Jared's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easy

He is always running his hands over me. Flipping me however he wants. It doesn't matter if I am wet or dry. I am his to play with as he sees fit.

Sometimes that includes others' petting, smelling, and tugging at me. Even when I want to flee in terror from sticky fingers.

I am grateful that he thoroughly cleans me after using me long and hard. Especially on the hot humid days when I only want to lay down and possibly hide. After all, I am far from sexy then, but such is the life of being Jared's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hell of it.


End file.
